Dio Brando
Dio Brando (known as DIO from Part 3 and onward) is considerably the main antagonist of the entirety of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (well from Parts 1 through 6 that is). He is the cause of almost all of the torment the Joestar family line has had to deal with. It is unknown if Dio is actually related to Dadsuki, or if it's just a coincidence. History Phantom Blood Dio was the proper villain of this part. First being introduced as an adopted son of George Joestar, he lived with the Joestars for some time before going completely mad. He planned to kill the Joestars to gain the family fortune along with proving himself better than Jonathan. To do this he became the world's biggest asshole and humiliated Jonathan in public along with stilling Erina's (Jonathan's Girlfriend) first kiss. He also put Danny (Jonathan's Dog) in a box and had him get burned alive. He later tried to kill George with poison and Jonathan with the stone mask, making both deaths seem like tiny accidents. Speaking of the Stone Mask Dio decided it would be fun to put some of George's blood on it and became a Non-Sparkly vampire. Now being freaking immortal Jontathan decides to burn down his house thinking fire counters being a vampire like any NORMAL person would. Dio bloody dies... JK LOL HE NOT DED! Jonathan gets some new friends and Dio, in response to trying to burn him to death, kills one of them which pisses off Jonathan so much that he punches him off a balcony. Dio bloody dies... JK LOL, NOPE, HE STILL ALIVE. So Jonthan gets on a dope boat with his wife and Dio's like; "HAHA NOPE I'M DOING WHAT YOU DID TO ME" and burns the boat down as a head only. Dio tries to ruin Jonathan's life once more but then fails when Jonathan saves his wife and dies on the boat with Dio in his arms. Dio bloody dies... Battle Tendency Remember when Dio used the stone mask for fun? Well it turns out that mask was the technology of the highly advanced species known as the Pillar Men and they awaken to find the Red Stone of Aja. Stardust Crusaders Remember when I said Dio bloody died? Yeah I lied, lol, he's still alive, how? Well thanks to the wonderful properties of a vampire he was able to attach his head to Jonathan's body (don't ask how or when he was decapitated) and fell to the bottom of the Atlantic. After taking the world's longest cat nap Dio wakes up in Africa and decides to change his name to all caps because he's an absolute madman. DIO then wonders the world to see what has become of it, at some point he goes to Japan and gets it on with a Japanese woman (this is important later). After traveling the world he makes his final thoughts on, well, the world and decides that it sucks and now presume his efforts on making an ideal world for him and his followers (oh yeah, he has followers now). So he discovers stands and wanted one of his own so he stabs himself with a special arrow that grants one a stand. With his stand and his followers DIO sets out to achieve "heaven". Not so long after Joseph Joestar finds out about DIO's rebirth and decides that it is bad and gathers his grandson and some other random stand users to go on a crusade to Egypt. After literally everything goes wrong they make it to Egypt and find DIO. DIO kills the green one which pisses off Jotaro (Joseph's grandson) so much that he punches DIO REALLY HARD in the leg. DIO. Bloody. Dies. Diamond is Unbreakable DIO literally has nothing to do with this part. Golden Wind Remember that Japanese woman DIO got it on with? Turns out that impregnated her and she had a son in Italy named Giorno Giovanna. Giorno doesn't know jack about his dad but he has a nifty photo of him in his wallet. Stone Ocean DIO's boyfriend, Pucci, is pissed at the Joestars for killing his boyfriend so he decides to bloody kill them all and everyone else to achieve DIO's plan of "Heaven". Trooper Village Stories In the Trooper Village Stories episode Breadbugs, Mayor R Bulborb mentions how much Dadsuki resembles Dio. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening He shows up as a minor character. The Beatles At The Literature Club Dio is featured as a main antagonist but is killed by Deano Joestar. Abilities Stand: [The World] DIO gets a nifty stand in the 1980's. Commonly referred as "ZA WARUDO" by fans DIO's stand is like literally the exact same as Star Platinum. It is a buff humanoid stand that appears to have a lot of amour-like parts. Oh yeah also some weird green hearts all around him because DIO is a bloody madman. The one most definitive feature that sets The World apart from Star Platinum (other than its design) is the fact that The World can stop time. For how long? It's SUPER inconstant but it is said that it can stop time for about nine seconds. Vampire Powers A lot of people seem to forget this part about DIO because of The bloody World, but DIO is indeed a full fledged vampire. He has all the weaknesses all vampires have such as; being punched in the leg really hard & some sort of magic stuff that involves breathing and of course, sunlight. Due to this he never can go outside in the morning to experience the joy of life... well he probably wouldn't want to since he wants to change the world into his own image so I guess it's more of a plus for him. Oh yeah he's also bloody immortal, dunno if I've mentioned that... it's not like that's important or anything. Notes * Dio has many battle cries, they include; "WRYYYYYYYY", "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA", and "ROADA ROLLER DA!" * Dio is one of the most famous characters in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Not only that, he also started several of the memes from the series, such as "It was me Dio", "ZA WARUDO!", "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA", "ROAD ROLLER DA!", and "WRYYYYYY!". Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Stand Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Brando family Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Male Characters Category:Joestar Family Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters from The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Agents of Dadsuki Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Major Pages Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries